¿Algún día encontraremos la felicidad con la que soñamos?
by BeaMDrake
Summary: "No se cual es el sentido de mi existencia. Tampoco puedo comprender cosas tan triviales como el amor o el odio. Soy lo más parecido a un maniquí viviente. Y sin embargo él siempre ha permanecido a mi lado. Simplemente es idiota." En este FanFic estará como pareja por excelencia la de Laxus por mi OC, River, pero es probable que aparezcan otras (NaLu, GaLe, GrUvia...).


**Fairy Tail pertenece al mangaka Hiro Mashima, a excepción de algunos personajes y esta historia, que son de invención propia sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **PRÓLOGO.**

− ¿Otra vez aquí, pelo pincho?

− ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así, estúpida mujer?

Se que siempre que viene hasta aquí le preguntan la razón por la que viene a ver a una mujer como yo, buena en nada, pudiendo estar con cualquiera que se propusiese. Y francamente yo tampoco entiendo la razón por la que lo hace.

− Si tanto te molesta que te llame así no se porque sigues viniendo a verme.

− Porque si no fuese por mi habrías muerto de hambre o de envenenamiento o saber qué.

Puede que tenga sentido, supongo.

− No soy tan torpe, enchufe.

− Bueno, tengo de admitir que en lo tuyo eres la mejor. Aún no se por qué no te has unido a algún gremio.

Como siempre hace, se sienta en el que creo que es su lugar favorito, ese sillón tan cutre que aproveché cuando un viejo iba a tirarlo a la basura. ¡Con lo cómodo que es no se cómo a alguien se le ocurriría tirarlo! Le he visto sentarse ahí tantas veces que creo que ha cogido el aroma de ese perfume tan embaucador que usa y que atrae a toda mujer, y no solo a las féminas.

− Oh, espera. ¿Laxus Dreyar elogiándome? ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Qué te rapes al cero? O mejor aún, ¡te harás gay!

De las cosas que más me gustan hacer están el beber, la buena comida, los hombres fuertotes y, por supuesto, meterme con el Dragon Slayer del Rayo por excelencia.

No, por más vueltas que le doy no entiendo cómo es que después de tanto tiempo sigue viniendo a esta pequeña casucha de pueblo a verme siempre que va y viene de alguna misión, en su tiempo libre, por algo en concreto… Supongo que mis habilidades le serán útiles pero yo sigo sin comprenderlo.

− Oye, Laxus, ya sabes que hay muchas cosas de los humanos que no soy capad de procesar o entender, como quieras verlo. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Le vi dejar su botellín de cerveza en la mesita en la que apoyamos siempre los pies por mera comodidad y me miró con aquellos ojos oscuros y capaces de hacer temblar a cualquier Gremio oscuro.

− Mientras no sea algún acertijo que me saque de mi relax…

− ¿Qué significa para una persona eso de la felicidad?

Pude percatarme de un cierto interés en la expresión del hombre, que se encodó en el reposabrazos y acabó apoyando la mejilla en la mano.

− No sabía que a los cabeza de chorlito como tú le interesaban esos temas tan filosóficos.

− Bueno, la que ha hecho la pregunta soy yo, no tú. –Esbocé mi más inocente sonrisa.

Pero había herido el gran orgullo de Laxus así que obviamente no iba a salirme de rositas. El hombre crujió dedos al flexionarlos y cerró el puño para que un pequeño rayito cayese sobre mí, lástima que conozca a este tío desde hace seis años. No soy una Dragon Slayer, ni mucho menos, no tengo ese potencial, pero por mi condición, puedo absorber magia. Me zampé su rayo, como quien dice.

− Hmn… Tus rayos son los mejores, Laxus. –Llevé mis manos a las mejillas, como si degustara aquella magia que ni si quiera era como beber o comer, simplemente la absorbía y ya está, pero soy una teatrera, qué se le va a hacer. Fue por eso que puse mi tono de voz más provocativo.- Y ahora responde a mi pregunta, puercoespín. –Realmente no tenía el pelo tan de punta, pero es que meterme con él…es mi debilidad.

− Pues…veamos… -Le vi acariciarse el mentón, me dije en que tenía algo de barba y aunque no me lo dijo, supuse que vendría de algún trabajo.- Eso es de las cosas más relativas del mundo. No sabría decirte.

− ¿Relativa? –Le miré con el desconcierto de una niña a la que no le daban la respuesta que esperaba.

− A ver, River, hay gente que encuentra la felicidad en tener una familia con sus mocosos y esas cosas, otros prefieren ser ricos… Otras personas serían felices consiguiendo alguna meta, otras reencontrándose con alguna persona…

− Oh, así que las personas sois así de complejas… ¿Y para ti, Laxus? ¿Qué es la felicidad?

Verle parpadear, siendo esta vez él el desconcertado, me pareció ciertamente tierno.

− Bueno…no quiero cachondeitos, pero no lo se.

− ¿No sabes qué te hace feliz? ¿O que te haría serlo?

− No, no lo se. –Chasqueó la lengua, molesto y me miró de forma inquisitiva.- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

− Te recuerdo que solo soy un "contenedor" de magia. Yo no puedo sentir cosas tan intensas como el miedo, la tristeza o el amor. Son cosas demasiado complejas que la magia aún no puede recrear. Ni si quiera puedo entender mi existencia como tal.

− Ya veo…

Me puse de pie y, a pequeños pasos, me acerqué a la ventana que daba a la calle. En esta había un pequeño hueco donde pude acomodar una serie de cojines y allí solía pasar las horas leyendo o simplemente contemplando el paisaje.

− Algún día me gustaría sentirlo. Podría decirse que es mi…sueño.

− Supongo que es lo que todos buscamos, a fin de cuentas. –Contestó el rubio desde su sillón.

− Laxus… -Abracé mis propias piernas y esbocé una tenue pero sincera sonrisa, mientras que la luz de la luna bañaba mi rostro.- **¿Algún día encontraremos la felicidad con la que soñamos?**

* * *

 **¡Si te ha gustado el inicio de esta historia, por favor, mándame tu opinión o consejos! ¡Un beshito!**


End file.
